Grimm Invasion
by GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus
Summary: When Grimm start invading the real world it is up to a teenage boy and a band of survivors to unite the human race and save the world. Rated T for blood, gore, sexual references, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OCs, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: This is a story that I've been really wanting to write ever since I watched RWBY and had a crazy dream about it. Just so you know, this story will be updated at random so never try to pinpoint a pattern of updates for this fic. Also I am doing something I have never done before. I am writing in First Person Past Tense. These are two things I have rarely used, especially not at the same time. Well I know you guys are not here just to read me ramble on and on, so here is the beginning of Grimm Invasion. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

Every day when I wake up I look out my window. I see a world devastated by monsters. I see people struggling to get by. I see people die every day. I see hunger and pain.

But it wasn't always this way. There was a time before the Grimm invaded our world. There was a time when all people cared about was who was popular and how they were going to waste time that day. I am from that era. I was friends with many of those people.

This a story about friendship, family, and love. This is a story about violence, death, and survival. This is the story of the Grimm Invasion. This is my story.

It started with strange sightings on different continents. In North America people had said that some giant, black hogs with red eyes had been messing up their yards. In South America there were tales of black werewolf like creatures. In Europe tales of giant, black bears with spikes on their backs had sprung up. In Asia giant, black and white, two headed snakes had destroyed some villages. The same in Africa except it was giant, black elephants. Most people believed it to be hoaxes or people imaging stuff. I did too... until they started dropping into my back yard.

It had been a normal day. I had went to school, practiced football, and done my chores. I was ready to just be lazy and play with my two dogs, Buck and Jake.

My dogs were both Mountain Curs, squirrel dogs, but they looked totally different. Jake, the older one, stood about three foot tall. He had a black coat speckled with orange. On his chest he had a strange four-pointed star on his chest. His paws were white. He had a short, cut tail and floppy ears.

Buck, on the other hand, stood about two foot tall due to him being a puppy. He was brown with white his stomach. His paws were white and looked like socks. He also had a short, cut tail and floppy ears.

My backyard was full of stuff. A kennel for Buck, a trampoline, and a box stand that we had converted into a clubhouse. There was a fig tree by the clubhouse and a maple by the trampoline. The yard was littered with pieces of things that the dogs had chewed up.

After a little while of playing fetch and running around the yard the dogs began to whimper. "What's wrong, boy?" I asked the dogs. Then I heard barking all across the neighborhood. Now it has been said that dogs could tell when something bad is about to happen. It's true. They really can.

I looked around, wondering what the heck was going on. Suddenly Buck started running around the yard, barking. Jake bared his teeth and started growling. I was starting to get alarmed and began to slowly inch toward the door.

A purple portal opened up above Buck. It was as if the fabric of reality had torn open and twisted. A giant werewolf like creature jumped out of the portal and crushed Buck. It looked at it's foot and shook it, trying to get the blood off. I just stood there, stunned. Jake, though, leapt into action. He jumped toward the monster, mouth open. The beast just flicked my dog away with his arm. Jake soared through the air and slammed into a tree.

The shock of seeing my dog slammed around brought me to my senses. I shook my head and fumbled with the door handle. The creature hears that and turns it's attention to me. It growls and charges toward me using it's arms to propel itself faster.

If I was scared before, now I was terrified. I screamed and jerked the door open. I ran inside the house, dodging toys strewn across the floor. I ran to a shelf with guns inside, our gun closet. I rummaged around for a gun that my family always kept loaded, an old, double barrel elephant gun. I grabbed it and pulled it out. Right about that time the werewolf creature crashed through the door. He saw me and lept toward my throat. I acted on instinct. I shoved the powerful gun down the monster's throat and pulled the trigger.

The beast's backside blew out, covering the room in blood. I took a few breaths to calm myself and looked at the monster. I finally looked at what it really was. It had red eyes and black fur. It had a bone mask with red markings on it's face. It had white claws and toes. I was beginning to fight out what the thing was when it just dissolved into thin air. That sealed the deal. It was a Creature of Grimm from the show RWBY. A Beowolf, if I was correct.

I heard a scream and a growl come from the front yard. I threw open the front door and rushed out. Outside I saw a horrific sight. A Beowolf standing over my mother, her blood on it's face and her throat in it's mouth. It looked at me and slurped up her jugular.

I roared in anger and ran toward the Grimm. It snarled and charged at me. I swung the butt of the gun and hit the Beowolf in the gut. It doubled over and I hit it in the back of the head. It fell over. I put the gun to the Beowolf's head and blew it off.

Then I walked to my mom. I looked to see that her brown hair was disheveled and her face was in the middle of a scream. I began to cry. Who gave those monsters the right to kill my mother? It just wasn't fair. I closed her eyes as I wept.

For a few minutes I dug a hole in the backyard to bury her. As I put my mom in the ground I heard a whimpering. I looked to see that Jake had survived and was going strong. "Well boy." I said. "We might as well see if we can save some other people."

As I looked at my mom, six foot under, a coldness covered my heart. I lost all feelings that day. I never knew if I could love again.

I walked back into my house and packed up on some weapons. A shotgun, an AR 15, a rifle, and a katana was what I grabbed. I made sure to stock up on bullets for all the guns.

I walked out the house and opened up the passenger side door of the green, four wheel drive truck that my family used. Jake jumped in and I closed the door. I walked over to the other side and clambered in. I petted Jake. "Let's go kill us some Grimm." I said as I drove off. Not having any idea how bad it was inside the city.

AN: Well that's the end of the first chapter. So what did you think? All I've got to say is that I have a lot of ideas churning in this head of mine and I'm ready to go. Also, if you would like to have an OC show up in this story just tell me. Don't forget to review and tell me any errors that might be in the story. So until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye. (Waves.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC's, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: Well I'm back with another chapter of Grimm Invasion! Here's a few rules just incase someone might want to send me their OC's. They need a description and backstory. They can't have powers, this is Earth, not Remnant. Also you must be okay with the fact that I may or may not kill them off. That's all I've got for now so here's the chapter. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

As I drove to the city I contemplated on what the heck was going on. Evil monsters dropping out of portals was not a daily occurrence. I now knew that my theory of alternate worlds was true. When I presented the theory in science class I was laughed at. Now I was the one who should be laughing. Sadly I didn't though. This theory meant that if the RWBY world was real and the fabric of reality was getting ripped and letting out Grimm, what would stop other even worse villains from coming here? Things like the Kiaju from "Pacific Rim " or Shao Khan from "Mortal Kombat."

"NO!" I yelled aloud. I beat my hand on the steering wheel. "That will never happen!" Jake just kind of looked at me like I was crazy. Which I probably was. I petted him and smiled. "It'll be fine, boy." I was reassuring myself as much as I was him.

Soon we had reached the city. Surprisingly me and Jake had not seen a single Grimm the entire trip. That was gonna change as soon as we entered the city with it's many skyscrapers and buildings.

Inside the city it was if Hell had come to Earth. People were running everywhere and Grimm were eating said people. I kept going, not even trying to save anybody. I was looking for some people who were most likely in the suburbs on the other side of the city.

I grimaced as a giant scorpion with bone armor and a yellow stinger, a Deathstalker, chased after a boy, stabbed him through the chest with it's stinger, lifted him up into the air, and used it's pincers to tear the poor boy limb from limb. Right then I swore that I would kill every single Grimm in existence if it's the last thing I would do.

As I kept driving I began to see people fighting back against the Grimm. People used pistols and shotguns to kill the monsters. I smiled as people from the Hood blast holes into the beasts. I laughed as some rednecks visiting the city blew apart the Beowolves and Ursai.

Then I noticed something. More portals began to open as Grimm were killed. For every one that was killed, like the Hydra, two more would take their place.

As a portal opened right in front on my truck. It dropped a Beowolf right in front of me. I smiled maniacally. I floored the gas pedal and laughed as I began to accelerate. Jake covered his head as I headed straight for the werewolf like Grimm. I rammed the beast and turned on the windshield wipers to wipe away the blood. "Take that you glitches!" Oh yeah, I rarely cuss. I usually use derivatives or something that sounds like the word. Such as dang, crap, shoot, glitch, etc.

I looked around and noticed that I had exited the city and had entered the suburbs. Most of the families were out so I didn't have to worry about many Grimm. A little ways away I heard a familiar voice yelling and a chainsaw running. "Thank God, they're alive!" I exclaimed as I sped up.

Soon I saw a long, white diesel truck with a trailer parked in the road which is surrounded by Creatures of Grimm. The trailer was green and had a lot of mowing equipment on it. I saw a fat man that was a little bit on the short side. He was cutting Beowolves and Ursai to pieces with a chainsaw.

I smiled at the man killing the Grimm. Then I growled as an Ursa advanced toward the truck behind the man. I noticed it wasn't heading toward the man, but it was headed to some people inside the truck. There were two kids inside. A teenage girl with long, blonde hair that went down to her butt and a younger boy with brown hair.

I decided to act. I sped up and hit the Ursa, launching it through the air. I stopped in front of the window and rolled my window down. The kids let go of each other and moved over to their window. I smiled as they rolled it down. "Hey sis, hey bro."

"Thanks Jacob! " They both thank me at the same time. Then I hear the man yell, "Jacob! Get your tail over hear and help me kill these suckers!"

"Sure thing, dad!"

I reached behind the seat and pulled out a machete. I tossed the rifle to my thirteen year old sister, Sarah Beth. I tossed the shotgun to my ten year old brother, Carter. "Protect yourselves." My siblings nod their heads as they got the weapons ready. I slung the katana and AR across my shoulders and picked up the elephant gun. I ran out, machete in one hand and elephant gun in the other.

"Dad! Catch!" I threw the machete at my father. He shifted the chainsaw to his left hand and caught the machete with his right. He used the weapons to keep the Grimm at bay. He sawed with the chainsaw in one hand and hacked and slashed with the machete in the other. As you can tell by him using a chainsaw with one hand, my father is extremely strong. Playing football from birth until you graduate highschool, doing two tours of service with the Navy, and mowing lawns afterward will do that to a guy. I blasted my way to him using the elephant gun and the AR.

I appeared beside my dad and checked him out. He had a buzz cut covered up by a hat and the beginnings of a beard. His green t-shirt and blue jeans were splattered with blood due to killing so many Grimm.

Then he asked me the question that I knew he would ask. I was dreading having to answer. "Hey, Jacob. Where's your mom? " I dropped my dead and mumbled, "She's dead, dad. The Grimm killed her." I watched as he just stood there, stunned. I began to mentally count. One: He just stood there in shock. Two: He began to breathe hard. Three: His face became really red. Four: His face began to shake with anger and rage. Five: He turned toward the Grimm. He screamed with rage and hurt.

"YOU MOTHERF###ERS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Yeah, remember when I said that I rarely cuss? My dad does not have the same inhibition. Also if I had my say that wouldn't have been censored. That was GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus' doing.

My father charged the Grimm, cutting monsters down as he went. I backed him up with supporting fire. He ducked under the claws of a Beowolf and plunged the machete into it's chin. He then blocked another Beowolf' s claw with his chainsaw, shredding the appendage. An Ursa charged him only to have a chainsaw shoved down it's throat. Dad lifted his arm up, sawing through the bear's head. Blood was splattered all over him. His chainsaw and machete looked like they had been dipped in red paint.

As I watched my dad massacre the Grimm I saw that a giant Ursa had snuck up behind him. It had spikes on it's back that were at least five feet long. I leved my elephant gun at the giant monster and pulled both triggers. It was as if someone had shot a giant spray paint can. The blood covered me, dad, and several Grimm.

I wiped the blood from my eyes and saw a Beowolf lunge toward me. I jumped back just in the knick of time. I turned the gun around and hit the beast in the stomach with the butt of the gun. I dropped the gun, drew the katana, and stabbed it into the monster's chin. A fountain of blood gushed onto me as I pulled free the sword.

As I stood up I heard something behind me. I spun around to see a Beowolf's claw descending toward my head. I didn't even even have time to react before I almost died. Miraculously, right before I was going to need a new fac, a black blur hit the Grimm and took it down. I looked down to see that Jake had torn out it's throat and was eating it. "I suggest you eat as much as you can before it dissolves." My dog didn't even look up at me.

I turned back to see that my dad had finished slaughtering all the Grimm except for an Ursa and a Beowolf who were creeping up on him from behind. I shrugged the AR of my shoulder to get rid of the two monsters, but someone else had already beat me to it. I watched as the Beowolf fell down dead, a bullet hole in the best of it's head. I smiled as I saw the Ursa's head explode thanks to a shotgun slug. Dad turned around and looked at me. I pointed toward my siblings who were still in the truck. "They got those kills." Sarah and Carter just waved.

We walked back to the truck and me and dad plopped down on the open tailgate. Sarah and Carter climbed out of the truck and walked to us. I spit out Grimm blood that had gotten in my mouth. It didn't taste like normal blood. It wasn't metallic like human blood. It was more... earthy. It was also kind of spicy. It basically tasted like spicy dirt. No, wait, not dirt. More like dust. It tasted like spicy dust. Jake walked over to us, his lips red like a clowns. He licked it off and barked.

My father looked at me. "So what the h### did you call those things?" He asked me.

"They're called Grimm. They are monsters from a show I watch called RWBY. They-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me these... Grimm are from a tv show?" Dad interrupted.

"Exactly." My father nodded his head. "As I was sayin, these monsters have no souls and are attracted to negative emotions. When they get killed, as you can see," I pointed toward the dissolving Grimm. "They dissolve into nothing." I looked at my dad and wondered why he wasn't freaking out. "You're not freaking out?"

"No. It doesn't. Currently it's just a fact of life so there's no reason to freak out. Are those that we killed the only type of Grimm?"

About that time my little sister decided to speak up. "That is not near all the Grimm. I may not at be as big a fan as Jacob, but I know the basic Grimm. Those two types we just fought are called Beowolves and Ursai. The wolf looking one is a Beowolf. The type that looks like a bear is called in Ursa. There are also giant scorpions called Deathstalkers." When Sarah began to falter with the names I took over.

"There are also giant birds called a Nevermore, hogs called Boartabusk, weird, reptilian creatures called Creeps, and heaven forbid we run into an elephant Grimm called a Goliath."

"Why's that? " My dad asked.

"They are the oldest, smartest, and strongest of the Grimm." I stood up. "Ok guys. We need to get out of this city into somewhere unpopulated." Dad stood up.

"We're going to need to go back through the city. Everywhere east of here has towns every thirty miles. If we make it to a national park we might be able to avoid the Grimm."

"Let's go." Sarah and Carter got up and we all got into our respective trucks. I held the passengers side door open and Jake clambered in. I took the lead as we headed back into the city.

We sped through the city. For about two minutes. We hit a traffic jam about halfway through the city we were surrounded by people. Everyone was milling about, not knowing what to do. I was expecting chaos with people running around. I wasn't expecting people just to be wandering around aimlessly.

Then I noticed something. Where were the Grimm? There wasn't a Grimm in sight. I knew something was up. Then I said those very famous words. "It's a trap! " I slowly made my way through the crowd. About every two seconds I had to honk the horn to get stupid people out of the way. I noticed a guy pushing his way through the crowd.

I rolled down my window. "Hey Demetrius!" I yelled as I cupped my hands around my mouth. The guy turned around, saw me in my truck, and made his way to me. He looked through the window. Demetrius was a short guy, just a little shorter than my dad who was 5'11. I was barely taller at six foot. Demetrius had a buzz cut so short that you couldn't tell when his black skin ended and his black hair began. He also had the beginnings of a beard on and under his chin.

"Hey pervert." Demetrius smiled as he greeted me. He knew calling me that got on my nerves. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just because I watch Highschool DXD and Highschool of the Dead doesn't mean I'm a pervert." He smiled.

"Just keep telling yourself that. Them titties be everywhere in DXD."

"So what's going on here? Why is everybody here? " As a fellow anime watcher Demetrius knew about Grimm.(

"The Grimm have all the exits blocked off. We can't get out." What!? That's not how Grimm work. They should be just attacking and trying to kill us. I must have be muttering my thoughts out because Demetrius asked me what I said.

"Oh, nothing. Get in the bed." I handed him the AR 15. "I need someone to be shooting the Grimm while we drive."

"Sure thing! Anything's better than being stuck in all this crap." He clambered into the back of the truck. I couldn't help but smile. It's always good to have a friend by your side.

I kept driving slowly. I knew that soon the Grimm would do something. Then I heard a trumpeting sound. I looked behind me and swore under my breath. That was a little sooner than expected. A huge, black elephant with a white mask with red markings was charging through the crowd, trampling any and all people. "OH S###! It's a Goliath! Go! Go! Go!" I heard Demetrius yell as the smart Grimm charged us.

I put the pedal to the metal as I sped through the crowd, clearing a path. People yelled at me and flipped me off as they jumped out of the way. Dad sped through the path right behind me. Several unfortunate people didn't get out of the way in time and were ran over in my panicked rush to the exit.

We hit the overpass right before the Goliath. We drove over and apparently the monster wasn't as smart as we thought. As soon as the Grimm got to the highest point on the overpass the road collapsed. The beafe fell with a shower of concrete one hundred feet to the ground and was gored by a beam. The Goliath let out an unearthly roar as it became a Grimmkobob. My family just kept on driving.

A few minutes later I heard a gunshot behind me. I turned around to see the Demetrius had killed a Beowolf that was trying to get in the back of the truck. I picked up my cellphone and called my dad. Dad answered and I began to speak. "Dad, listen. Me and Demetrius are gonna pull over and let you guys get in front."

"Why? "

"Because, there's a horde of Grimm up ahead. You guys can just run them over. Demetrius and I'll clear out any stragglers." I heard Demetrius yell from the back.

"Tell him to get a move on! These sons of b####es are climbing up! " I turned around to see Demetrius kick a Beowolf of the back and put a bullet in it's head. I smiled.

"Demetrius says hi." I hung up and nearly jumped out of my seat as a Beowolf jumped on the hood of the truck. I turned on the windshield wipers which smacked the Grimm's head back and forth. I rolled down the window, stuck out my arm and elephant gun, pointed it at the monster, and pulled the trigger. The werewolf like Grimm' s head blew clean off. Blood gushed from the wound, covering the windshield. I made sure to keep the wipers on so I could see. "Dangit. Now I've got a Grimm corpse on my truck." I opened up the back window and threw a clip of ammo in the bed of the truck just incase Demetrius needed it.

I saw my dad use the diesel truck to knock over the Grimm like bowling pins. I grabbed the stick shift and put the truck in four wheel drive. "Let's do this." I put the pedal to the metal and took off. I heard Demetrius firing bullets and hurling insults. Most of which I don't dare repeat unless I want GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus to put an M rating on this thing.

It was all a blur of blood and guts during the drive. Soon we got out of the pack, horde, whatever you want to call them of Grimm and were on open road. And then we ran out of gas. Luckily we were able to coast to the gas station where I got to beat up a cash register!

Demetrius decided while we were stopped that it was a good time to ask me a question that was on his mind. "Hey Jacob? " He asked. "Why haven't the front of y'all' s trucks been messed up yet?" I didn't even look up from the Star Crunch I was eating.

"Stl pwatg." Demetrius scratched his head, confused.

"Huh?" Apparently he didn't speak full mouth. I swallowed my food and tried again.

"Steel plating."

"And why do you have steel plating on the front of your truck." I grinned eat to ear.

"The better to hit deer with, my dear." Demetrius just facepalmed from the horrible pun that came out of my mouth.

AN: And that's the end of the chapter! One good thing about not having an update schedule. You can write for as long as you want without having to worry about getting the chapter out on time! Also I would like it if someone could draw a cover for this story. I have horrible drawing skills otherwise I would draw it myself. Don't forget to review and hit that follow/fav button. Also if you see any grammar errors please tell me. That's all I've got for today so until next time. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye!


End file.
